1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing rod fixing device, and in particular to a fishing rod fixing device that allows for adjustment of horizontal direction and vertical inclination angle of a fishing rod retained on the fishing rod fixing device.
2. The Related Arts
Sports fishing has been a popular outdoor activity over the whole world. Doing sport fishing requires a person to stay by for example a pond or a lake in a clam and patient manner. And, this allows the person to deeply relax himself or herself. However, fishing sometimes requires very long time waiting before a fish bites the bait and the fisher has to hold the fishing rod for such a long time. This often causes pain and strain of muscles, especially after whole day fishing. Thus, it is often that the fishing rod is fixed on the bank of a river or a pond for a long time waiting. Conventionally, a simple-structured rack is provided for positioning the fishing rod thereon. Or, the fishing rod is simply retained by large pebbles accessed at the river bank. All these are not convenient and effective for retaining a fishing rod.
Thus, it is desired to provide a fishing rod fixing device that provides easy, efficient and adjustable retention of a fishing rod so as to overcome the drawbacks of the conventional devices.